


All In A Days Work

by SecretlyFemShep



Series: Tumblr Prompted [1]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyFemShep/pseuds/SecretlyFemShep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Lady of Zanzibar Land Revlover Ocelot takes his duties very seriously. Duties such as being the Ambassador and ensuring the Head of State is seen to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In A Days Work

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for an anon on Tumblr; Politcal AU with First Lady Ocelot of Zanzibar Land, having to work very hard as an ambassador and to satisfy BB.

Ocelot looked over the papers on his desk, rubbing his temple wearily. He was born and raised for the battle field and now he found himself an Ambassador. However he wouldn't be anywhere else. After all it was what Big Boss needed of him, what he wanted of him; who was Ocelot to say no to him? He would do anything John said, always had and always would. He knew in time he’d be joining the fight again in some way or another; he just had to wait till Big Boss told him to.

 

Sorting through the papers he picked out the ones that Big Boss would need to look at. His trade mark spurs clinking on the ground as he walked around his desk and out the door. Holding his head high he walked down the corridor, nodding slightly to the salutes he got.

 

Stopping outside the others door he knocked on the frame, waiting for the gravelly voice from within to grant him permission to enter. When given permission he opened the door and walked in, letting it close behind him as he strode over to the desk.

“Morning Boss.” He said casually as he placed the papers down on his desk. “These need your attention.” He said as he leant against the side of the desk, looking over at the other. Big Boss looked at the papers and grunted slightly, for the head of the state he wasn’t that keen on the actually running the county side of it.

“You haven’t been around for weeks and you give me papers?” He asked, focusing his one eye on Ocelot, watching the cocky smirk spread across the others lips. Ocelot shrugged his shoulder slightly.

“I’m your Ambassador, that’s my job.” He said as he pushed off the desk, walking round to lean against the table in front of the other.

“Your job is to do what I tell you to.” Came the gruff response and he nodded slightly.

“You told me to be your ambassador John.” He countered simply, stepping forward to stand before Snake.

“Your job is to serve me Adam.” John’s reply was blunt as he put his hands on the others hips and pulled him close, spreading his legs for the other to step between them.

 

“How can I be of service Boss?” he asked innocently. Tilting his head to the side, looking down at the other through silvery lashes.

“Show me your loyalty. Show me your devotion Ocelot.” He ordered calmly, watching as the other lowered himself to his knees between Big Boss’ legs. Placing his hands on his knees and moving up to his thighs, squeezing them lightly.

“Of course.” He purred out moving his hands higher to undo Big Boss’ belt and trousers. He ran his hands up under John’s shirt, tracing the aged scars and worn skin. Leaning up he kissed the underside of John’s chin, mouthing and sucking gently at the flesh there. Being careful not to leave any obvious marks as he slowly pulled his hands from under his shirt to unbutton it and push it open. John let the shirt fall off his shoulders.

 

Adam started to kiss lower at the exposed skin, trailing kisses over his neck and chest, down to his nipples. Glancing up he smirked against the others skin before biting down on one, bringing his hand up to pinch the other. Tugging lightly at them, looking up and watching John for this reaction. Seeing the challenging smirk he bit down harder, hard enough to leave a clear mark and sucking hard before pulling back. He continued to kiss down John’s chest and stomach.

 

He licked his lips and started biting and sucking at his abdomen as he slipped a hand from John’s thigh to rub at the front of his trousers. Gripping his crotch through the fabric, he glanced up few seconds before leaning down to nuzzle against his groin. He was already getting hard himself just from touching the other, the man who he’d devoted his life to.

 

“Come on Adam, we haven’t got all day.” John’s voice growled out from above him and Adam smirked, mouthing at the clothed cock before him.

“Complain all you want, you love it.” He purred out, still he grabbed the waist band of John’s trousers and boxers, John lifted his hips up slightly letting the others yank his clothes down to let his cock free of the clothes. Adam couldn't stop himself moaning at the sight, feeling himself become fully hard at the sight.

 

Leaning down he nuzzled the cock again before kissing the tip, looking up at John coyly before sucking at the tip; running his tongue along the slit. Slowly he took more into his mouth, letting his eyes close as he sucked more into his mouth. Bobbing his head up and down. Working towards deep throating him.

 

Once Adam had the whole thing in his mouth he stopped, looking up at John through his lashes he moaned around his cock. Pride swelling at the please groan that earned him. Along with the hand grasping his hair to get him to start moving again. Adam moaned around John’s cock before pulling off entirely and kissed the tip again before taking him back into his mouth. 

 

“Get up here.” John growled yanking at Adam’s hair, getting yet another moan. Adam let John’s cock fall from his mouth with a pop. Licking his lips for show as he got up; hands rucking his own shirt up as John made quick work of his belt and trousers. Stepping out of the pooled mess of clothing below him leaving his boots on as he climbed onto the chair, straddling John’s lap. As soon as he was close enough he was pulled into a kiss, more teeth and passion that gentleness and sweetness. Breaking the kiss slowly John trailed a hand over Adam’s aching cock. “This hard just from sucking me off?” he asked with a raised brow and a smirk on his lips, Adam nodded. His cheeks red not from shame but arousal. John leant in to kiss at Adam’s neck, muttering a single command, “Get yourself ready.” Before he started to bite harshly at the others neck, knowing it would be hidden from view anyway so having no reservations.

 

Adam had enough sense left in him to muffle his moans with a hand as John bit down on his neck. Taking a breath he slipped three fingers into his own mouth and sucking on them, licking at them to get them wet. Looking into John’s one eye as he did so, pupils blown with lust as he repeated the treatment he gave John’s cock on his own fingers. Once he was satisfied he drew his hand from his mouth and trailed it down his body; John sitting back in his chair, hands on Adam’s hips as he watched him.

 

Adam bit down on his lower lip as he pressed one finger in quickly, enjoying the stretch that came from that. Pumping it in and out a few times, he watched the lust playing on John’s face as he worked the next finger in. Slowly shifting his hips to ride his own fingers as he scissored them inside himself; groaning at the feeling as he rushed to add the third and final finger. Looking down at John’s cock, what he was preparing himself for and moaning. Meeting John' gaze again he let his hand slip from himself and shifted forward. Hands coming to rest on John’s shoulder as the elder grabbed his own cock with one hand; the other on Adam’s hip to guide him down. Yanking him down onto his cock quickly whilst trusting up at the same time; he kissed Adam to muffle the matching sounds of pleasure they let out.

 

Adam took a second to adjust to the feeling of being filled before lifting up. Moving so only the tip was in him before dropping down, eyes closing as pleasure took over. John smirked slightly as he kept Adam moving. Lifting him and pulling him back down. Initially moving slow, teasing, letting Adam feel every movement in its entirety. It didn’t take long for it to get too much for him too though and he started fucking into the man riding him with abandon. Muffled moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room as Adam rode John; arms wrapped around his neck as he kissed him passionately.

 

“Cum for me Adam, show me how much you love me.” John growled into Adam’s ear and that was all it took to push the Russian over the edge, his head tipped back as he moaned. Cock twitched as cum coated his and John’s chests. John slammed into Adam one final time, groaning at the tightness around him before cumming into the other. Reaching up to grab Adam’s neck and pull him in for another kiss; nipping at his lips and slipping his tongue into the others mouth. Breaking the kiss the leant back in his chair, pulling Adam with him as the other put his head on his obsessions shoulder, closing his eyes again.

“I will always love you.” Adam whispered as he sat in John’s arm, he knew the other wouldn't say the words. Not now. Not ever.

 

He didn't need to. Feeling the arms around him tighten and the gentle kiss on his temple he knew he was loved back and with that knowledge he drifted off to sleep. Content to follow him through everything and eventually die for him. So long as Big Boss loved him.


End file.
